


Tradition

by sakurachan811



Series: The Renegade Files [4]
Category: G.I. Joe: Renegades
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Food Issues, Heavy Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Oral Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurachan811/pseuds/sakurachan811
Summary: Duke holds steady as usual but Conrad has been breaking for a long time.Or Duke tells the Joes how the Eagles break in a new Quarterback.
Series: The Renegade Files [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815079
Kudos: 4





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> In G. I Joe Renegades Duke's family is implied to be poor  
> Conrad takes the path a lot of young men do to escape poverty.Sports for scholarship or join the military  
> Combine this with many sports, in this case football.having a history of sexual assault and rape as part of hazing rituals and well, this brain gremlin came out.

It all starts after the absolute shit show that was the McCullen castle. Duke gets sick, normally that wouldn't be a problem he was used to working through a cold, they all were, the problem was that was back before he'd landed in a goddamn well filled with brakish water in some ancient castle in Europe. He'd felt fine enough for the first couple of days, content to press it down keep going. But then on day three he's too shaky to ignore.

The next time they stop he doesn’t stick the landing jumping out of the Coyote, he stumbles. He winces as pain lances up his leg only for a moment he corrects it. But the other Joe's notice, later that day when they stop to make camp he doesn't eat lunch with them, choosing instead to charge their weapons and sew up some holes in his gear. The others are worried, he knows they are.

He ignores their concerned looks, Scarlett's lingers the longest, and he wonders not for the first time just how much of his file she's read. Keeps pressing on until the next time something happens. They're driving to the next location Scarlett wanted to follow up on a lead, and for once he doesn't have the energy argue with her. Roadblock's driving so he's in the back sitting next to Scarlett and Tunnel Rat.

His head pounds, his vision swims, saliva floods into his mouth, his stomach twists, burning and cramping. Before the Joes knows whats happening out of the seat in a flash, he doesn't quite close the door so they can't help but hear his low moan followed by the sound of desprate heaves, then his meager stomach contents hitting the toilet bowl. When he stops, resting his head against the cool porcelain for a moment, he flushes wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Washes his face and hands ignoring how much they shake. He staggers out of the bathroom paler than usual.

When Tunnel Rat asks him if he wants to tell them what was really wrong. All he says "I think there was something in the water." Then he sits back down like a marionette with cut strings, completely drained. He doesn't remember falling asleep until Scarlett is waking him, pressing an open bottle of water and what he thinks is asprin into his hands. He takes it and thanks her hoarsely, they keep driving but let him sleep for bit. Waking him occasionally for water, juice, medicine.

They don't try giving him solids, not after he fought when Roadblock tried feeding small pieces of a granola bar. It goes on like this for a day maybe. Until he's delirious from fever, their all out of medicine having sent Snake Eyes to get more and trying to keep awake so he doesn't choke on his own vomit. They're trading stories back and forth to keep him awake, he's wrapped in every blanket they have and it's soaked with his sweat.

As a last resort Tunnel Rat suggests he tells them a story, something from far enough back he'd have to focus, it could be anything. He asks them if he told them how his team celebrated when he became Q.B. They tell him 'no', anything to keep him talking, keep him present. He closes his eyes for a moment any longer than that and they start to panic. For a second he's not on the Coyote body propped up by Scarlett, the others huddled near for warmth, he's back in Highschool. He has to shake off the memory of phantom hands that he couldn't fight off, focuses hard on telling his story. 

He was freshly seventeen, skinny as a reed and cocky. In the small town he grew up in the Quarterback was king. He'd been bullied as a child sure, mostly for his family being poor as shit and wearing hand-me downs, but In highschool they became crueler. The same kids really, just bigger and meaner than before. The only real difference is they had a new way to hurt him. 

He remembers the press of the cold metal football lockers against his cheek. Fingers twisted in shaggy cornsilk hair, being forced down to his knees by a fist in his hair and a knee in his back. Having his mouth forced open by another and their linebacker is pressing his cock into his mouth and down his throat, forcing it all the way down until his nose is pressed against the other teens pubic bone. It hurts so much and he cant breathe.

Cruel jeers and laughter rings in his ears and it echos off the walls. Then the other boy is fucking his throat in earnest until he thinks he's dying. Then he wishes he was, when John, James maybe? tells him to 'Be a good boy and swallow'. When he pulls out he vomits on the locker room floor instead as a new set of hands drags him back up. He’s crying when the next prick pushes it's way past his lips.This one doesn't hold him down, they know he won't fight anymore. He's sure the rest of them took turns, he just knows it was the whole team.  


Being told by Michael(?) Not to bother telling coach or any of the faculty. That noone would ever believe him, after all it was school tradition. They leave, then he doesn't know how long lays on the floor unmoving, teartracks slowly drying before he scrapes himself off the floor. He gets cleaned up in the bathroom before getting up and walking home to his parents house in a daze.

The bitter aftertaste of cum and vomit that he can't get out of his mouth. No matter how much he rinses and spits, no matter how hard he tries. Motherfatherpleasehelpme. His (Step)father asks "How was practice?" His voice warm with paternal pride. So he lies and says "It was fine." nothing that he couldn't handle. Later that night when his mother calls him down to dinner he says he's not very hungry and that he's going to bed early. It's not the first time he's gone to bed hungry but it's the first time it's by choice.

His eyes snap back from the years and miles away to now. He’s cold and tired with sweat dripping from his hairline, he probably told the story the wrong(right) way. None of that matters because Snake Eyes was here, Snake Eyes was back and had more medicine for him.

When his fevers lowered enough that he isn't in danger of dying or getting brain damage anymore he thinks he can hear two masculine voices and one feminine. "You said you read his file," a pause, and then a horrible question, unwilling to be asked. "Did you know?" 

He loses consciousness again before he can hear her answer.


End file.
